


Remembered

by Jarajoelle



Series: Merthur drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: “I remember everything… I left you alone for so long.” Another sob wrecked his body, he could hear Merlin letting out a slow breath on the other end of the line. He also hear that the rustling, which was probably Merlin who was packing up, had stopped.





	Remembered

His phone rung in his pocket, knowing that there were only a few people who would call him at this time, he didn’t hesitate to pull the phone out of his pocket and answer it without looking.

“Hello?” 

“Merlin.” Arthur sounded as if he had been running, out of breath. 

“Arthur, I’m here.” When Arthur didn’t respond with words but with a sob, Merlin spoke again.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin waited for the answer quietly, knowing that Arthur needed his time. 

“I’m terrible, Merlin.” Arthur clenched the phone tighter in his hand. Tears were falling from his eyes and he made no move to wipe them away. He was seated on their bedroom floor. His back against the door, where he had finally remembered. Where he had finally realised.

“Don’t say that.” Arthur could hear the hurt in Merlin’s voice. He was supposed to get angry and agree with Arthur about how horrible he had been, he was not supposed to get hurt. _Not again._ So he muttered the words that would explain it all. 

“I remember everything… I left you alone for so long.” Another sob wracked his body, he could hear Merlin letting out a slow breath on the other end of the line. He also hears that the rustling, which was probably Merlin who was packing up, had stopped. 

“Merlin.” He flinched when he heard his own voice break halfway of Merlin’s name. Merlin let out another shaky breath and stood up straight again.

“It wasn’t your choice. There wasn’t anything that you could do.” He paused, taking another breath, trying to stop himself from shaking. “There wasn’t anything I could do either.” 

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did when you told me you were a sorcerer either, Merlin. I was horrible to you.” Arthur had calmed enough to not be sobbing anymore but he could not stop the tear from streaming down his face. “That was the reason why you lied in the first place right? Because you were scared that I would give you up to my father…” 

“It’s okay, Arthur, really. I had already anticipated a bad reaction, I didn’t think you would shrug it off or be happy about it.” Merlin grabbed the last of his things and slung his bag over his shoulder. He flicked the lights off and walked out of the office onto the busy streets of the new Camelot, London. “And I never told you because I didn’t want to make you choose between me and your father. I didn’t want to put you in that position.”

“I wouldn’t have let him hurt you, Merlin, you know that right.”

“I know, but Arthur I couldn’t risk it.” Merlin ran a hand through his hair, he knew from the moment the words left his mouth that he made a mistake in his choice of words. Arthur felt his blood start to boil.

“Risk it? It wouldn’t be much of a risk. I loved you then and I love you now!” He kept his volume low, but his voice was hard and stern. When it stayed quiet on the other side of the line, he called for Merlin again. “Merlin…?”

“It’s just that you’ve never told me you loved me then, only now.” Merlin’s voice was shaky and he took a few deep breaths before getting into the tube. He wasn’t going to start crying in the middle of the tube, he would not let himself do that. “I didn’t mind, of course, I still don’t. I knew you loved me then, you might have not said it, but you showed it in your actions. But hearing it now and after everything that happened, it’s just a lot.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I never said it back then.” Arthur sounded even more hurt now, like it physically hurt to let this sentence out of his mouth. 

“I know, and babe I love you too. It didn’t matter that you never said it, I knew. And I know now too. 

“How are you feeling now?” Merlin asked softly after it had been quiet between the two of them for a short while. He had to get out at the next stop and couldn’t wait to have his boyfriend in his arms. He heard Arthur take a few deep breaths on the other side of the line.

“I’m better now, just don’t hang up please?” Arthur’s voice sounded so small that it almost didn’t sound like himself. Merlin felt his heart clench at the sound of it.

“I won’t, I’m almost home.”

“I’m glad, I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, love.”

“Don’t hang up.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Merlin got off his seat for the elderly woman that got into the tube and waited for it to move again. Only listening to the now calm breaths of Arthur.

“Hey, what do you want for dinner?” Arthur snorted.

“I just called you crying and panicking and now you want to know if I thought about dinner?”

“Yes, we need to eat anyway Arthur.” Merlin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's smart mouth and got off the tube. He quickly made his way up the stairs and pulled his coat closer to himself with his free hand when he felt the cold air.

“Can you get some pizza?” Merlin smiled and nodded before thinking that Arthur couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, I’ll be home later than. We can also order in?”

“I like that better, I want you home as soon as possible.” Merlin opened the door to their apartment complex and smiled to himself. He walked up the two stairs and saw that Arthur was already standing in the doorway. He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket before pulling Arthur in a tight hug.

“I love you.”

Arthur pulled out of the hug and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I love you too.”

And with that, Arthur pulled him into the apartment.


End file.
